


Moving Day

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Skull move Adam stays to try and make him feel better. Adam/Skull mentions Rocky/Aisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing.

Moving Day:

Adam dropped down onto the couch next to Skull and nudged him with his toe. Skull closed his eyes and shook his head. Adam reached out a finger and poked his friend in the arm, wanting that exhausted, almost shocked, look off his friend’s face.

“I should clean,” Skull moaned.

“Everyone cleaned up after themselves and I put the leftover pizza in the fridge,” Adam pointed out.

“You’re the best,” Skull sighed as he ran a frustrated had through his hair and frowned as he took in his apartment. Adam smiled when Skull turned to him and leaned in, then slide over. Skull’s legs fit easily over his as Skull leaned into his side, his head resting on Adam’s shoulder. Adam wrapped an arm around Skull’s waist and pulled him just that bit closer as Skull sagged against him, “Is it really over?”

“You’re all moved in,” Adam reassured, “there is just a lot of unpacking to do.”

Skull moaned and tilted his head up looking at Adam, “I’m never moving again. I’m just glad your friends were nice enough to help while mine if off running around in space. I didn’t even know Zack was back.”

“We’ll he’s Zack, he couldn’t stay away for long,” Adam teased.

Skull smiled slightly, then closed his eyes.

“You miss him, huh?”

“Yeah,” Skull answered, “but I’m okay.”

Adam started to reach out, wanted to touch, offer comfort, but wasn’t sure and let his hand drop back down to his side. Even with Skull half curled around him their friendship was new and Adam was still getting used to how tactile Skull was.

Skull blinked up at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Their eyes met.

Adam pressed his lips together as that want for more than friendship ran through him again.

“What would he do?” Adam found himself questioning, “To make you feel better.”

Skull’s brow furrowed into one of confusion.

“You still look upset,” Adam explained, “Exhausted, worried and I don’t know how to make you feel better.”

“Exhausted,” Skull nodded closing his eyes, “Moving, even with all that help, was exhausting and I’ve been worried about my job.”

“You’ve been there two months,” Adam reminded before he reassured, “You’re a good cop.”

“Yeah, but when Bulk and I…” Skull started and stopped, “You know how it went. I keep waiting for the next shoe to drop.”

Adam squeezed Skull’s hand, suddenly hyperaware that they were still holding hands.

“If you keep doing that,” Adam pointed out, “you’ll mess up, but only because you expect yourself to.”

“I know,” Skull admitted.

“If there’s anything I can…” Adam started then stopped when Skull’s eyes met his again and Skull bit his lip, “What?”

“Wouldyoupetmyhair?”Skull asked hesitantly, but in a rush.

“What?”

Skull blushed and looked away, “Bulk used to run a hand through my hair when I got too stressed, it always calmed me down. I tried to do it to myself, but it didn’t work.”

Adam let go of Skull’s hand, touched Skull’s chin until they were looking at each other again. Slowly he reached out and touched Skull’s forehead, spreading his fingers and ran them slowly through Skull’s hair. The shift was instantaneous, Skull’s eyes half-closed happily and Adam could just feel Skull relax against him. He brought his hand around again, ran his hand to the back of Skull’s head again, felt Skull relax just that little bit more. He ran his hand through again, taking in Skull’s face, the calm, happy look he found there. Adam ran his hand through again, moving his hand a bit lower on Skull’s head, till his hand was resting on the base of Skull’s head. Skull tilted his head slightly, smiled at him and Adam pulled him closer, met him halfway, finally kissed Skull in the way he’d wanted to do for weeks. Skull’s hand was suddenly on his upper arm, fingers gripping tightly, encouraging as Skull angled up towards Adam. Adam shifted, moved his other hand to cup Skull’s jaw as their lips parted and he found himself kissing into Skull’s mouth.

Skull pulled away slowly and admitted, “Until today I thought you were dating Rocky.”

“He’s with Aisha,” Adam corrected confused.

Skull smiled, “I finally managed to figure that out today.”

Adam smiled.

“Thanks for helping me move,” Skull told him.

“I wanted to,” Adam said as his thumb ran over Skull’s cheek bone, “Feeling better?”

Skull smirked and teased, “I will be if you kiss me again.”


End file.
